Stuck in the Past
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Sarah Amber somehow finds herself in 1899. But at least she can find a familiar face, Sadie Adler, her great great grandmother. Along with all the other Van Der Linde gang.. Even if this includes Micah ...
1. Chapter 1

**I "borrowed" the idea of this story from Balor's LA Noire crossover.. It's the first Sarah Amber focus story..**

* * *

Sarah "Sadie" Amber awakens from one of her drunken slurs, but this time. When she wakes up. Everything is different. Like things hadn't aged sense in the wild west. And she saw no cars. She saw horses and western clothes. In fact a few people who went over to check on her said she was the one wearing unusual clothing. Even her hat. Which was always cameo colored.

Sadie is confused. Confused and admittedly a little scared. Is this real? Or is it some kinda movie she stumbled into.

"Out of the way!" Came a sudden deep voice and Sadie looks over only to just barely dodge a man on a horse, who's carrying a tied up woman behind her. She saw the man wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, black jeans, black cowboy boots, small black scarf, and a black cowboy hat which had a rope tied around it. Sadie could swear she's seen this man before. There with a picture of her great great grandmother, Sadie Adler. Whom Sarah got her nickname after.

"Here we are, anything else you wanna try on me?" The man asked, tying his brown horse on a post.

"Just get me there, you're no fun at all." The woman grumbled.

"I'm afraid I ain't." The man said, grabbing her and heading into a building saying "Sheriff's Office".

_"I got the bounty." The man's voice said._

_"Oh good man, good man, put her in the cell and collect your money." said another voice._

"What the hell is going on!?" Sarah cried to herself. But then she sees a bar. And decided, at least she knows she can still get drunk. And maybe that's what she needs right now.

Sadie Amber walks in, and buys herself a beer. Only to find out it's only 50 cents.

"Is this a play or something? Why are you all acting like it's 1990?"

"No miss, it's 1899, that's next year." The bartender replied.

"1899!?" Sadie cried, she could tell from his delivery that he was serious.

"I know, and yet we still have outlaws running around. Place is terrifying." The bartender said, handing her the beer. As he nearly forgot about it. Sadie takes it, taking a drink. Now she's even more scared and confused. Was she in a coma? Was this all some kind of bizarre dream. Or did she stumble into some kinda time teleporter when she was drunk last night? She had no idea.

"You lost, miss? You look scared and lost?"

"I am." Sadie said, almost tearfully. Which is saying a lot from someone like her.

"Wish I could help, but I'm only a bartender." The man admitted.

Suddenly the blue shirted man from earlier walks in, approaching two friends of his. One a mexican, the other seems to be a Native.

"Arthur, ArthurArthurArthur, meet our friends." The Mexican said, pointing him at two ladies.

_'Arthur?'_ Sarah thought, knowing she heard that name before.

" ... How much do you cost anyway?" Arthur asked.

"Oh ain't that a nice way to speak to a lady." One of the women said.

"Oh, I didn't know I was speaking to the lady" Arthur teased. Which the two women take offence at and leave. Sarah chuckled to herself.

"Well, I must say.. You have a fine way with woman Arthur Morgan." The Mexican teased.

"Yep, that's me alright." Arthur replied, they both chuckle. Cheering each other with their beers.

This confirmed it. Sadie was stuck in the past. Arthur Morgan was in the gang Sadie Adler was in. All those guys were. She started to recognize them. Javier Escuella must be the mexican. Charles Smith the Native. So there's some good out of this. Meeting her ancestors.

"So where's Bill?" Arthur asked.

Suddenly a bearded man stumbles in, drunk. She recognized him as another member, Bill Williamson. Who, almost immediately among entering starts a fight with a man Bill bumped into.

Arthur, Charles, and Javier immediately jump into action despite making jokes about it. And the whole thing turned into a brawl. The bartender hid behind his bar. But Sadie just drank and watched. Admittedly finding this to be very entertaining.

Arthur threw a man into a wall, whom he was brawling. And then helped out Charles.

"What the hell is going down here!?" Came a heavy voice, and down the stairs came a large muscular man.

"No, Tommy, stay out of it!" The bartender cried.

"You shut your mouth!" Tommy cried.

"Come here you little greaser." Tommy said, referring to Escuella. Sadie could tell this was a racist comment and cringed a little.

Tommy grabs Javier, Arthur goes to help but gets grabbed from behind, preventing him. Tommy is too much for Javier and starts choking. Sadie, without thinking, suddenly pulls out her Heavy Pistol. Shooting Tommy in the head. Which Arthur and them actually jump back from.

"Whoa, whoa, no need for that, put it back!" Charles cried.

"Sorry.. Instincts." Sadie admitted, putting her gun away. And Arthur's crew led her out of the bar. "Thank you though." Javier said.

"No worries." Sadie said.

* * *

The group stepped outside.

"Hey, look who we found stumbling sneaking about." Said a man Sadie Amber immediately recognized as Dutch Van Der Linda as he pointed to a sharply dressed man with a top hat.

"Josiah, Trelawny." Arthur chuckled, as said man bowed to him.

"We found someone two, think she's lost." Charles Smith said, referring to Sadie.

"I'm Sarah Amber, my friends call me Sadie."

"Well we already have a Sadie, so Sarah it is." Dutch said, shaking her hand.

"Yeah, one Sadie is all I can handle." Said a bearded man with a white hat.

"Shut it Micah. Now Josiah says he knows we're Sean MacQuire." Dutch said.

"Yes, he's being held in Black water, best we hurry before they hang him." Trelawny.

"Fine. I'll meet you guys there. I need to take a bath." Arthur said.

"Rescue mission huh? Can I come?" Sadie asked.

"Can you shoot? I mean.. In combat." Arthur asked.

"Yes, I had my fair share." Said said.

"Oh please, a girl will slow you down." Micah teased.

"I said shut it Micah, just go check Strawberry with Lenny already." Dutch ordered.

Micah grumbled and got on his horse, riding off.

"Come on Sarah, call your horse and join us." Javier us.

"I.. Don't have one."

"Can't have that." Dutch said, handing her some money, pointing her to a stable. Saying to buy one and wait for Arthur. Sadie nodes and does so, promising to pay him back when she can.

"No need, long as you help out when you get to our camp later." Dutch said. Still being at his honest and decent stage. Which honestly makes his fall to madness very depressing.

Sarah nodes and heads towards the stable.

"What about me?" Bill asked.

"Well, exactly, what about you?" Dutch replied sternly.

Arthur heads to a hotel, ignoring them by this point.

_"What does that mean!?"_

_"Oh, Bill, come on!"_

* * *

Arthur heads into the hotel.

"One bath please."

"Sure thing, right in the back there." The front desk said after being paid 25 cents for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur Morgan finished his bath and stepped out of the hotel in Valentine, and waited for Sarah outside the stable, lighting a cigarette. Which is more common back than, people didn't know about the damage it causes. Sarah, being already a smoker anyway, would fit right in under that regard.

Sarah steps out of the stable, now owning a pretty white and brown striped horse she names Target.

"Good, you're ready, let's go." Arthur said, climbing onto his brown horse, which he seems to name Dash coincidentally. Something Sarah chuckled to herself about.

Sarah climbs on. Truth be told, she never actually rode a horse and was nervous. But Target was nice to her, and stayed still as she tried to climb on, glad Arthur doesn't see her like this, as it would be embarrassing considering the time zone.

Sarah surprisingly got the hang of it real fast and trotted Target over to him.

"Lets go." Arthur said, running ahead. Sarah gulped to herself and she had to run the horse fast, but it ended up being more enjoyable than Sarah expected. Again, Target was good to her. Sarah quickly became attracted to him, and she only just now bought him.

"So where are you from?" Arthur asked.

"Vice c ... New York." Sarah said, remembering neither Los Santos or Vice City exist yet.

"Dutch kept wanting to go there, is it nice?" Arthur asked.

"Uh, yeah.. It's fine." Sarah said awkwardly. Embarrassed by herself.

* * *

**I've been meaning to ask, how old should Sarah be in this story?**

**Normally she's about 46.. But should probably be a little younger here.. Unless that still works ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a flashback to explain the beginning.. If anyone needs the context..**

* * *

_So in May 1899, after a robbery goes wrong in the western town of Blackwater, Dutch Van der Linde and his gang, are forced to flee their hideout in Blackwater and attempt to cross the mountains west to evade law enforcement, leaving their substantial money stash behind, as well as gang member Sean MacQuire._

_It's members include Arthur Morgan, a younger John Marston; Hosea Matthews (second in command), Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella; Lenny Summers, Charles Smith, Uncle, Abigail Roberts; Molly O'Shea, Tilly Jackson, Simon Pearson, Leopold Strauss; Karen Jones, Susan Grimshaw, Josiah Trelawny, Mary-Beth Gaskill, Reverend Swanson, and Micah Bell._

* * *

_Up in the mountains, gang members Jenny and Davey (who were never seen in game) both die of hyperthermia. And John Marston goes missing, which Arthur believes Arthur wasn't an accident and John actually left. Which apparently happened once before, as John was still yet to grow into the hero we know and love. But is actually a deadbeat dad and husband, with temper issues._

_Arthur and Javier go looking for John discovering he was attacked by wolves who gave John his famish scar._

* * *

_Micah finds a house in the mountains, Dutch, Micah and Arthur investigate only to discover members of a rival gang, the O'Driscolls, and Micah finds a burnt up corpse in a wagon. Only thing we know of O'Driscolls is from what we see on screen. But they are all Irish assholes who wouldn't be above rape, so I'm sure they are quilty of it. They kill the O'Driscolls and find Sadie Adler inside the house, after they killed her husband and likely had their way with her. Micah gives a character establishing moment and is found chasing Sadie around her house, saying she's a O'Driscoll even though Sadie is clearly scared and unarmed._

_In doing so, Micah accidentally causes the house to burn down as Dutch and Arthur try to comfort Sadie. So Sadie joins the group, not entirely by choice._

* * *

_Later Dutch leads a full on assault on the current O'Driscoll camp. But don't find Colm, the leader of the gang, and Dutch's rival who killed Dutch's lover. But they do find Kieren Duffy, an anxious, soft spoken, only decent member of the O'Drisco gang. Making you wonder why he's even with the bastards. The gang holds Kieren hostage. And barely feed him as part of a torture. Leave Kieren hungry till he talks._

* * *

_In order to fund their escape, Dutch has the gang rob a train belonging to the wealthy oil magnate Leviticus Cornwall. They succeed, but the man himself finds out later._

_A furious and vengeful Cornwall then hires the Pinkerton Detective Agency, who send Agents Andrew Milton and Edgar Ross to apprehend the gang._


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll keep Sarah Amber at her normal age.. She'll actually be older than most people there. Even Arthur. Who's ****actually only 36, and Sadie I assume to be 32, she's not as old as she may seem..**

**Sean and Lenny are implied to be in there early 20's. Or late 19's.. **

**But Sarah's probably still younger than Hosea.. And she's most likely around the same age as Dutch, and only 2 or 3 years younger than Micah and Bill.. **

**Sarah had always been one of the older characters, age wise.. So it's nothing new to her. **

* * *

Sarah and Arthur meet Charles, Javier and Trelawny outside of blackwater. They find Sean being held by a team of bounty hunters, but Sarah doesn't see him, just taking their word for it. Javier says Blackwater is too hot and has pictures of them all, so they have to keep away from the town itself.

Arthur tells Charles to go up to the higher part of the cliff and provide cover fire. Charles goes to do so.

* * *

Trelawny distracts too guards by pretending to be a lost soul looking for help. Arthur and Javier stealthily kill the guards with knives. But when trying to sneak their way past others, they get spotted and a gunfight ensues. Sarah manages to pick up a repeater carbine, as Arthur, Charles and Javier use Whinester rifles. So does Charles.

* * *

Once defeating a wave of men, Charles Smith rejoins them, and they run to the camp. Finding a bunch more men.

"God damn army of these bastards, how much is Sean's bounty!?" Arthur cried, reloading behind from some logs.

"Maybe we should turn him in ourselves." Charles joked. Sarah next to him, shooting a guard before ducking back down. Both of them behind a large fallen tree.

"Still time." Arthur replied, continuing to shoot.

Sarah advantages ahead Arthur and Charles cover her before she ducks behind another fallen tree. Shooting one gunman who's sniping from a small watch tower. Sarah shoots him in the head and the corpse falls down to below, nearly hitting her. Which she mocked herself for.

Javier is on the other side of the camp, so he's the only one not covering her.

Sarah spots a man hanging upside down down by a rope tied to his leg.

'that must be him.' Sarah thought, and shot the rope, freeing him.

The man had long messy red hair and was heard groaning to himself. Sarah heard enough to notice he had a thick Irish accent. Which she was slightly surprised by.

The ginger didn't seem to notice her. Or was too dizzy to say anything. Either way, Sarah was okay with not getting a thank you. He didn't need to.

* * *

After the bounty hunters retreat. Sarah's guess was proven correct. Cause Arthur cuts free the red haired man, but doesn't help him up. Sean has to pick 'himself' up.

"Hey, how about a hug Arthur? A warm embrace for a lost brother now found?" Sean MacQuire asked, Arthur laughed.

"You know Sean, Nothin' means more to me than this gang. The bond we share. I would kill for it. I would happily die for it. But above all that, I would have easily left you here to hang if Charles hadn't stopped me." Arthur replied.

"Ohh, I don't a word of that Arthu-"

"Get him out of here." Arthur said,pushing Sean to Charles and Javier.

"You're a great man Arthur Morgan. A great man!"

"Would you shut up already." Arthur groaned. Making Sarah chuckled quietly to herself. She liked him so far.

"Let's get back to camp." Javier said.

"Sarah, you mind checking Micah and Lenny? They're in Strawberry." Arthur asked, getting on his horse.

"Sure." Sarah replied, watching them ride off.

_Sean (riding on the back of one of their horses, voice slowly fading off): I imagine you all missed me a lot, but fear not. The joy's back in your lives fellas._

* * *

**Truthfully I never planned out this story ends.. Should Sarah be returned to her timeline or not?**


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah rides Target to Strawberry, finding it on a map. Sure enough she finds Micah and Lenny preparing to be hung on nooses. Sarah reconsizes them from back at the bar. Micah, expecting to die. Holds out 2 middle fingers.

You kinda have to give it to Micah. He's not afraid of death.

"Go ahead, pull it, Hell will make me king anyway." Micah said dryly. Which I honestly do imagine to be his last words if he's to be hung. Poor Lenny however is visibly scared, so Sarah knew she had to help ... For Lenny.

Sarah approaches the town Sheriff and manages to bribe him with 2 hundred dollars, which works and Micah and Lenny get released willingly.

"Thanks newbie." Lenny said, Micah not adding anything, just straightens his big white hat.

The Sheriff tells Micah to watch himself next time. Micah seems to take offense to this, grabs the Sheriff's Cattleman revolver and shoots him with it. Needishly resulting in a gunfight. Lenny and Sarah forced to open fire with rifles. Lenny finding a Repeater Carbine off a dead guard once Micah and Sarah begin opening fire.

"You fucking asshole, I should of left you to hang!" Sarah cried.

"Well he should have kept his yap shut." Micah replied dryly, showing to actually be a hell of a shot. Unloading all six bullets before reloading. Getting a head shot with each one.

_'Great, another Trevor Phillips." Sarah groaned._

A stage coach arrives, Lenny and Sarah manage to both hit the riders, Lenny the driver. And with that the area was cleared. But instead of making a clean getaway, Micah runs further into town. Endangering his own life in the process.

"Don't go that way, let's get the hell outta here!" Lenny Summers cried.

"I got some unfinished business, trust me Leonard!" Micah cried, running over a bridge, shooting some approaching lawmen on horses. Killing them.

"Trust you!? You have finally lost your damn mind!" Lenny cried. Sarah forces herself to cover fire Micah. She would have killed him by now, but she promised Dutch to protect him.. Not sure what Dutch sees in him. Something Arthur agrees with.

* * *

Eventually the 3 clear the area. Sarah shot the last lawmen with her pistol, as her repeater carbine needed reloading.

"We should be long gone by now." Sarah groaned.

"Calm yourself newbie, as I said, I need to see someone." Micah said, approaching a lone house, pounding on the door.

"Skinny, open up! Skinny!"

A man opens the door a crack.

"It's not Skinny Micah, it's Norman."

In response Micah grabs Norman and shoots him in the stomach, and throws him on the ground as Norman bleeds out to death.

"You always were a let down, you fat sack of crap!" Micah yelled, coldly throwing Norman onto the ground.

"You're crazy!" Sarah cried.

"Maybe, now excuse me for a moment." Micah said before entering the house.

Sarah is left there waiting nervously.

_Micah (voice): Hello Maddy, did you miss me?_

_(Female scream)._

Suddenly Sarah hears gunshots from inside the house, and blood splatter against the window. Which leaves her jaw dropped. Micah comes out, some blood on him.

"They had something of mine." He said. And pulls out double Double Action revolvers with white handles. "My guns."

"All this for you guns!?" Lenny cried.

"That's right, I showed him.. And I'll show the rest of this town!" Micah cried, running back into Strawberry, guns blazing.

_'Shit, he's "worse" than Trevor.' Sarah thought._

* * *

Once fighting through a bunch more Lawmen, Micah finally leads the 2 out of town and out of sight.

"I think, I think we lost them." Micah said, on his horse. As are the other two.

"You're a real piece of work Micah.. You made us shoot up half a town. Nearly got us killed. what, for your guns!?" Sarah cried angrily.

"Skinny had it coming, he was gonna let me hang." Micah said.

"I'm starting to wish I had." Sarah replied.

"Ooo, I'm sorry.. Well if you don't like gun fire, maybe you should stick to the kitchen girly." Micah said. Which is just as misogynist as it sounds.. I might like Micah. But it's only because he is incredibly badass, entertaining, and snarky.

"Leave her alone Micah." Lenny said.

"You stay out of it you dumb ni-"

Before Micah finished. Sarah smacked the back of her Repeater Carbine onto Micah's face. She knew what he was gonna say, and wasn't gonna let him.

"Ahh, fuck!" Micah cried out, holding his broken and bleeding nose. One of the only times Micah doesn't respond to being hit, by trying to laugh it off.

"Oh no, what happened?" Sarah asked sarcastically.

"Bitch!" Micah cried angrily.

Sarah chuckled to herself.

"Lets just head back, Lenny, you lead the way." Sarah said.

"Sure thing." Lenny said, trotting his horse to take the lead.


	6. Chapter 6

Micah, Lenny and Sarah arrive at the camp at Horseshoe Overload, they see everyone celebrating Sean's return, and he's making a drunken speech. Sarah smiled, admitting to herself 'I like him'.

This being Sarah Amber's first actual time seeing the camp, Dutch Van Der Linde ends up giving her a tour, introducing her to everyone. Including a sarcastic introduction to the camp prisoner, Kieren Duffy, who's tied to a tree. He says Kieren is a member of the rival gang. To O'Driscoll's. Led by Colm O'Driscoll, Dutch's rival and former partner. Next he introduces her to the camp donation box. Dutch said if she's gonna join them, then part of the deal is, she has to give money whenever she has any to spare, as it'll go to camp supplies and the such. "everyone has to do their part," he says.

"fair enough" Sarah replies, and keeps it in mind. Putting a spare quarter into the donation box.

Dutch also says everyone needs to keep a job at the camp, "which includes you'' he tells Sarah. She nods in understanding and says she'll go out hunting whenever she can, which Dutch accepts, telling her not to forget, otherwise Susan Grimshaw will start being nasty towards her. Saying Susan might be mean and nasty, but try to remember that it's mostly, tough love, over simple hatred.

"Anyway, we don't have any spare tents or sleeping bags right now, so you have to bunk with either Sadie, Hosea, Grimshaw, or myse-" Dutch said.

"Sadie." Sarah said almost immediately.

"You know her?"

"I think she's my anc- ... My cousin.. I saw a photo of her." Sarah said, noticing Sadie Adler's actually much younger than her as she spots Sadie grabbing some of the camp stew. Sadie is in her early or late 30's, as are most of the members, including John, Arthur and Micah. She wasn't lying, she really did see old pictures of Sadie Adler in Sarah's real time. Sadie Adler is Sarah's great great grandmother, and whom she got her nickname from (as well as having developed a lot of Sadie Adler's personality). So seeing Sadie Adler younger than her is understandably somewhat weird for Sarah. But at least it still provides some good out of being stuck in 1989, which Sarah still isn't sure about how that happened, she just woke up hungover and in the middle of that Valentine's place.

"Really? She never mentioned no cousin, but she has been through a lot, either way, go ahead, catch up with her." Dutch said, pulling out a cigarette. Sarah and nodes and goes over.

"By the way, I hope you like stew, cause it's the only thing Pearson seems to make. Anything else you'd have to buy yourself. Should be plenty of towns, we certainly know where Valentine is at the least.. Though Pearson does have a limited supply of apples and canned beans, least for now, til we do more shopping" Dutch said.

"I figured as much." Sarah admits and goes over to Sadie Adler, but Sadie herself heads over towards the tied up Kieren. Sarah sees Sadie give a false concerned voice to him, telling Kieren "you must be hungry."

"I am." Kieren admitted, weakly.

"I'll leave it here then." Sadie said, and then drops the false sympathy and coldly pours the bowl of stew on the grass.

"On the ground! Where the other O'Driscoll's left my husband!" Sadie cried angrily and stormed off. Sarah decides to still run after her as Arthur, Bill and Dutch approach Kieren.

"You're starting to creep me out." Sadie said annoyedly, as she saw Sarah trying to follow her.

"Dutch said we should bunk together. I wanted to get to know you." Sarah said, nicely as she could, even though Sadie wasn't being the same.

"Yes, yes, I heard all that, I heard what you said, and I don't trust it. I mean, I never met you lady, so how the fuck are you my cousin!?" Sadie cried, quite rudely actually.

"No need to curse Sadie, I'm a.. Distant one." Sarah replied.

"Whatever you say blondie." Sadie said dryly, and she combed some of her long blonde hair while sitting on a tree stump, the same one used to chop firewood, as the axe leaning against it is dropped down as she sits, making a noise. Sadie's ironically blonde hair is much darker than Amber's. Darker than Seras's even. ''Well I..'' Sarah starts but suddenly she stops as she spots Bill run near them, grabbing some tongs from a fire while laughing, and then runs back, not seeing the girls.

Sarah Amber follows Bill with her face and eyes, and sees Bill threaten to cut off Kieren's penis with the hot thong, which is an interrogation method, though I personally don't believe actually would have done it. The scare tactic works, and Kieren reveals the location of an O'Driscoll camp. Arthur, Bill and John Marston ride out to it, Kieren riding with them on John's horse.

"Hmm." Sarah said to herself, and turned back to Sadie to see her gone from the spot, she looked around and saw Sadie heading to the corner and sitting by herself, having grabbed some canned beans from Pearson's shelf of supplies, remembering she never actually ate anything yet. Sarah sighs to herself. This isn't off to a great start.

"feeling lonely are we? I can help with that." Came a familiar voice.

"Not happening Micah." Sadie said in a deadpan tone, not even turning to him and heads to the stew pot, collecting some of the stew herself. Micah gives one of his chuckles and goes up to do the same after she walks off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur, Bill, and John do in fact find the camp, and quickly kill everyone in it. All of them using Winchester rifles.

After the battle Arthur heads to a cabin but a O'Driscoll is hiding inside and knocks Arthur down with the door, and laughs as he prepares to shoot Arthur, but instead he himself is the one shot in the head. Arthur looks over to see Kieren holding a Cattleman Revolver, and saves Arthur.

"Are you alright!?" Kieren cried, throwing down the gun as he knows they wouldn't want him keeping it while he's still a POW.

"Yes, thanks."Arthur said, somehow sounding annoyed, before picking himself and checking the cabin. But no sign of Colm O'Driscoll.

"Kieren! You lying bastard!" Arthur cried angrily.

"What, no, I-"

You did, Colm O'Driscoll ain't here!" Arthur cried, pointing his Cattleman revolver.

"He was here I swear it!" Kieren cried fearfully.

"Please.. If I was lying I wouldn't of saved your life, I-"

"He makes a point Arthur." Bill chuckled.

Arthur sighs and holsters his revolver. "Alright, git." he tells Kieren.

"W What?" Kieren asked nervously.

Arthur pushes Kieren "I'm letting you run away, now git!"

"That's as good as killing me! Out there, without you. Colm's gonna lose his mind over this!" Kieren cried.

"So?" Arthur said dryly.

"So I'm one of you now!" Kieren cried. Arthur sighs.

"Fine." He said annoyedly.

* * *

Later, Sarah winds up going bear hunting with Hosea, the other leader next to Dutch, and the oldest member next to maybe Uncle or Susan Grimshaw. Sarah ends up needing to save him by scaring it off with bullets. And they don't catch it in the end. But least they had an enjoyable experience. Hosea being one of the nicest members, and acts as the team dad. So Sarah had an easy time connecting with him. He tells her about the members that died back before the events of the game, Mac Tavis, Jenny, and Davey. Jenny and Davey died up in the mountains where they met Sadie, both died of frostbite. Even Micah of all people expressed their sympathy.

But Mac meanwhile is M.I.A and not confirmed dead yet. Though Hosea strongly believes he is.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this would be like my third time retelling the story, but it's always the easiest way for me to have a crossover.. **

* * *

LOS SANTOS/CURRENT DAY:

"She stumbled into that?" Carly asked, seeing a time machine, which must have been the same one she herself once fell into once herself. Where she ended in 1940's Los Angeles.

"She was so hammered last night she didn't know her name, called herself Princess Mustard. And jump right in against my warning, setting it to 1899, said something about meeting her ancestor, Sadie.'' The professor that recently moved to town. Why is anyone's guess. Same with why he made a time machine in the first place.

Carly looked closer at the machine, seeing it's quite busted up, no way they could use it to get Sarah back.

"How long till you can fix it?"

"maybe a year, or maybe 3 months, who knows for certain. Anyway, you guys should be able to call her on her phone if you wanna check on her." The professor said.

"I will try. Where is she?" Carly asked.

"Charts say she met up with the famish Van Der Linde gang. She ended up in Valentine, a small town in New Hangover."

"Is that New Austin?" Carly asked.

"Above it." Johnny replied, looking at a map.

"And not too far outside of San Andreas itself." He added.

"Is she safe?" Carly asked.

"Well, it's hard to be safe in western America. But she's certainly safer with Dutch." The professor admitted.

"Except from Micah." Johnny admitted.

"Who?" Carly asked.

"He's basically the Trevor of Dutch's group. Only I think Micah was worse. Least Trevor had limits, and actually cares about us in the end." Johnny admitted.

"Hmm, I see." Carly replied.

* * *

NEW HANGOVER/1899:

The next morning, Sarah wakes up early, having that awkward moment where you just kinda stare around when nobody else is up. But from Sadie's tent, Sadie's quiet snore keeps her awake. She looks around; she's still in Dutch's camp at Horseshoe Overlook. An empty pot of land just near the town of Valentine, where Dutch's gang set up their camp. She discreetly checked the time on her phone. 5am.

Sarah carefully got up, and decided she might as well get an early start, and gave herself another tour and she explored the camp carefully not to wake anyone, especially as a good few had no tents and were using sleeping bags around the camp. On the bright side, there was still that pot of coffee next to one of the fires, and she poured out a cup. Black, but can't have everything. But as she does so, suddenly her modern phone rumbles from her pocket, she thankfully has no ringtone so it just vibrates in her pocket. Sarah runs towards a nearby forest just outside of the camp so nobody sees her, and she answers it, somehow not spilling her cup as she accidentally presses facetime rather than a regular call. But decides to go with it anyway.

"You're okay, thank god." Carly replied in relief.

"I'm fine." Sarah said, showing her some of the camp from the phone. Getting a sleeping Lenny in the shot by accident.

"It's kinda beautiful." Carly replied.

"Yes, the leader Dutch said it's a place called Horseshoe Overlook. Some empty bit of land the other leader Hosea found for them to hide out in." Sarah said.

"You find her?" Johnny asked, entering into the room.

"Hi Johnny." Sarah said quietly.

"Hey. You alright?" Johnny responded.

"Not so loud, they might hear you." Sarah said. Carly and Johnny node.

"Anyway. I met Sadie.. I introduced myself as her cousin. Dutch bought it, but Sadie clearly doesn't.. Truthfully, she's kinda rude."

"Give her time." Carly replied quietly.

"Least that Lenny guy has been really sweet, so has Charles and Marybeth.. Dutch and Arthur have been really kind to me two, honestly makes Dutch's future really tragic." Sarah said quietly.

"It does. No one's really born crazy." Carly replied.

"Still though, what the fuck happened, why am I in 1899?" Sarah cried in a whisper yell.

"Wow, you really were drunk weren't you." Johnny teased.

"I must've been." Sarah responded

"A professor I know.. He said you came in hammered and threw yourself into a time machine for no direct reason near as he could tell.. Well you gave a reason, but you also called yourself Princess Ketchup so it wasn't very reliable." Carly explained.

"Damn." Sarah responded.

"So yeah. When you come back, please don't go into any more time machines." Carly teased,

"Just get me home." Sarah said dryly.

"And where might that be?" came a new voice, Sarah spins around to see Micah Bell stepping out from behind a few trees, facing her. Holding a Repeater Carbine he was using to keep watch of the camp.. He never sleeps anyway, maybe six hours at the most. Because of this, they never bothered making a bed for him. Though he sometimes sleeps underneath a tree.

"M Micah.. Hey." Sarah said nervously. Still holding the phone and Carly ends up seeing him from the screen. Micah's nose is still bandaged up from when Sarah hit him with her gun, but he's otherwise in good health.

Micah looked at the phone looking at Carly.

"H Hello." Carly said awkwardly.

"What is this Amber? I knew there was something off about you. New York my ass."

New York is where Sarah claimed to be from, when actually it's Vice City. Well she was born and grew up in San Andreas, but likes to say she's from Vice, even though it's only been since she was 19. And met Tommy almost immediately at arriving, so she barely even got to really explore the city.

"I.. I come from the future." Sarah admittedly reluctantly.

"So, Mrs Future, are you a spy?" Micah asked, not joking either.

Sarah doesn't respond, which angers Micah. Without warning he suddenly draws the Repeater Carbine, and fires into her stomach. Poor Sarah falls onto her back, the gunshot waking everyone up. Her coffee spilled over the ground.

"Are you a fucking spy!?" Micah cried violently. Sarah again doesn't respond. Micah picks up the phone, demanding answers out of Carly. Who simply just ends the facetime call, exiting herself from the conflict. Micah turns his attention back to Sarah, and prepares to kill her with the gun, but suddenly Dutch steps in front of him. "Enough Micah!" Dutch cried sternly, almost fatherly even.

"She's from the future!" Micah cried.

"She's one of us, future or not." Dutch said, taking away Micah's gun, and sending him to Dutch's tent, like he was punishing a child. Micah swears under his breath annoyedly and walks over. Dutch picks Sarah up, taking her to Susan Grimshaw who would take out a medkit, and operates on her, and she rests on Arthur's bed, as he and the Dutch are the only ones with mattresses. She ends up spending the night on it, Arthur himself goes over to Valentine and rents a room so he would have a place to sleep for the night.

"I warned you Dutch, Micah is a problem." John Marston said.

"Micah is just a little trigger happy, but he's a good man." Dutch said nievely.

"Whatever you say boss." John replied, unconvinced.

Dutch examines Sarah's phone, as I'm sure anyone would at the time. But ultimately gives it back to her, sensing it was important.

Grimshaw stayed with Sarah til she fell asleep. As despite her rude tough love demeanor not exactly making her the most likable woman in the world. She's still the team mom. Like how Hosea Matthews is the team dad, though Hosea is admittedly a lot more likable and friendly.

Carly would honestly really get along with Hosea, I'm sad I never really established a relationship between them in the other two stores before his death. And didn't feel as emotional as it should have. Same with Lenny and maybe Sean.. This story will try to make up for that.

My problem was, trying to throw in so many characters. I couldn't really keep track. Sarah Amber by herself should be a lot easier..


	8. Chapter 8

Skips ahead a bit.

So Arthur, John, Sean and Charles plan a train robbery. But before Arthur can go, Abigail asks Arthur Morgan to take the then 5 or 6 year old Jack Marston on a fishing trip, as John himself is still a neglectful father back at this point. Arthur and Jack have a fun time, but this gets interrupted by the arrival of two Black Water detective agents, also known as Pinkertons. Agents Andrew Milton and Edgar Ross. Mlltons asks for Arthur to give up Dutch, which Arthur refuses. Milton reveals that he killed the M.I.A member of Dutch's group, Mac. Ultimately they leave, Ross tells Jack the ironic sentence "enjoy your fishing kid, while you still can." his only line of the entire sequence. Arthur rides back and tells Dutch who decides to do nothing, believing it's just a scare tactic.

Arthur, Charles, Sean and John succeed at the train robbery but the law arrives almost immediately, cutting things short. They manage to escape, once they do John says the law showed way too fast and wonders if that was a set up. Arthur admits he's not really sure.

Still needing money, John leads Arthur and now heals up Sarah into stealing some sheep, afterwards Arthur and Sarah meet Dutch in a bar at Valentine. But Dutch's name suddenly gets called out. It was Cornwall, that guy they robbed in the beginning. He had his men capture John and another member of the gang, a german man, Leopold Strauss.

By the time Dutch and the two come out, Cornwall himself is nowhere to be found. Dutch pretends that he is not Dutch Van Der Linde and goes on about them having mistaken him for somebody else, giving Arthur time to go into deadeye, shooting the men holding John and Strauss. Thus resulting in an epic gunfight. Sarah pulls out her modern Heavy Pistol no longer having to hide it, firing at the caught of lawmen before leaping herself into cover. Where she rabs out her Repeater Carbine. Arthur pulling out his Whinester rifle.

Before they clear the area, Strauss is shot in the arm by a stray bullet and Dutch shoots his way over to him checking on him.

As more start arriving Dutch and Sarah carry a wounded Strauss over to the horses as John and Arthur cover fire. Admittedly shortening the battle the gang escaped. But even then the area is still too hot.

The group ends up moving to a new camp. An area right near a nice lake. Not too far from the town of Rhodes.

Arthur, Sarah, and Hosea head over to Rhodes and see Trelawny got himself arrested, Dutch possess them as cops. Giving them all fake names and they help the Sheriff, Leith Grey with some escaped bounties and in return Leith releases Trelawny.

Dutch continues to pose himself, Arthur, and Sarah as cops. Even adding Bill Williamson to the pack. Arthur has a bad feeling about this. But Dutch says sometimes "hiding in plain sight" is the best course of action.

* * *

Sarah returns to the new camp and takes some of the stew. Kieren Duffy, now an official member of Dutch's gang, tries to awkwardly ask her on a date, but unfortunately for him, Sarah says _"Aren't you one of those O'Driscoll?"_ which Kieren takes offence towards. Which sadly Sarah must have done on purpose. She knew of Kieren's feelings towards his formal gang _(if you ever meet them, you know why)_. So truth be told, there's no way to justify this one. He never said anything negative to her, she was just being a jerk.. But hey, what can you do.

Poor Kieren walks away awkwardly and Sarah gets approached by Sean MacQuire this time. That Irish ginger she helped rescue back when she first arrived. He asks about her wound.

"It's fine. Think it was a flesh wound." Sarah replied.

* * *

Sean and Sarah end up going on a small heist to get more money for the camp. Admittedly her first time actually alone with him. But they get along as well as Sarah would have expected.

Sean approaches the house they need to rob, posing a lost soul before suddenly shooting the guard. Resulting in a gunfight, but this was expected and both make short work of it. And keeps the last one alive who tells them where the money is. Sean lets him go after.

"You sure about that kid?" Sarah asked. Sean being only in his early 20's. Maybe 19.

"Yeah, there was no need to kill him." Sean said as Sarah splits the money between them. Sean also finds a Double Action revolver hidden in the house and replaces his standard Cattleman for it.

Sarah asks if Sean and that Karen girl are together, as she once saw them drunkenly making out. Sean says it's on and off, though Karen is the only girl here who could match him beer for beer. Karen and Uncle are both characters I probably should have mentioned more. But they do appear, just not huge characters.. Same with Tilly, MaryBeth, and maybe Molly.


	9. Chapter 9

Around the next day, Sarah ends up going on a heist job with Lenny Summers, who Sarah gets along well with. The two find a large abandoned house in a swamp being overrun by a gang named Levine Raiders. Sarah and Lenny pertake a long gunfight which they obviously win. And they bring back a bunch of new guns, Sarah takes a Bolt Action rifle for herself, replacing her Repeater Carbine for it.

Once returning to the camp though Sarah finds Sadie arguing with Pearson, to the point she pulls a knife on him threatening to cut him open over a minor sexist comment that shouldn't even be a big deal. Sarah manages to break them apart and brings Sadie on a shopping trip in Rhodes. Sadie wants to rob the store but Sarah says they are simply customers today, no guns. Sadie groans annoyedly.

However, once outside Sarah finds someone trapped in the basement of the gunsmith and tells Sadie they are gonna rob someone. And they force the gunsmith to bring them to the basement, Sarah frees the hostage, and lets him escape. However, the gunsmith breaks down and reveals that his real son died in a tragic accident when he was showing him to shoot a rifle (the blowback from the rifle caused his son to get thrown into the river where he was washed away) and he was keeping the man prisoner and having him dress as his son out of guilt for his son's accidental death. The prisoner refuses to be so sympathetic. And neither does Sadie Adler, who actually goes upstairs and empties out the register. Sarah feels weird about it, but doesn't stop her.

Worse still as the ladies ride back, the Levine Raiders attempt to rob them, recognizing Sarah Amber. Sarah tries to defuse the situation peacefully, but unexpectedly Sadie pulls out her Cattleman and begins a gunfight against them, which the girls quickly win and ride back. On the bright side, Sadie does finally start becoming more friendly and open to her cousin.

The girls bring the stagewagon of food and other supplies back to Pearson. Sarah goes over to her and Sadie's tent and takes a nap. Walking by Javier punching a drunk Micah in the face, after he made racist jokes about Mexico.

* * *

Several weeks go bye. I'll skip past the whole subplot about the two secret lovers between a Grey boy and Braithwaite girl.

Sarah goes on a mission with Hosea Matthews. Who is almost like a father to her, an effect he has on everyone it seems. They go to the Braithwaite house and meet Catherine Braithweight, the leader of the gang. A stuck up rich snob, as are her two hillbilly sons. Who convinces Hosea and Sarah to give away all the moonshine Leigh Grey gave them for free. Knowing Sheriff Grey wouldn't take kindly to this.

Hosea knows these two, and disguises them as traveling con-artists. Even making Sarah a mute disabled person, that still serves drinks. Sarah groans annoyedly but does it anyway.

This turns into a party at the Saloon. But the Raiders come out, turns out the moonshine was there. And unsurprisingly another gunfight ensues. But once more Sarah and her ally manage to survive the day. Sarah commenting there can't many left of those Raiders, Hosea agrees.

* * *

Next Sarah, Arthur and Sean Macquire are ordered by Catherine to burn down all of Leigh Grey's tobacco fields. Which they do.

Even though the 3 barely make it out of the resulting gunfight alive. Sarah, being Sarah, still found fun from the thrill of the fight.. One of the only things she and Micah have in common.

* * *

On a seperate mission Micah and Dutch meet up with Colm O'Driscoll at a peace offering. It's revealed Colm O'Driscoll killed Dutch's former lover and Dutch killed Colm's brother.

However. This reveals to be a trap. Arthur, who watched over them with a sniper, is captured by the O'Driscolls.

Arthur is shot, beaten up, and hung upside down in a prison. Colm offers Arthur a place with them for more money, but Arthur refuses.

Colm's very short appearance shows him to be just as sadistic and creepy as Dutch claims him to be. Taking great delight in Arthur's pain and suffering. And can be seen treating his own men like dirt.

Colm ends up revealing he made a deal with the Pinkerton Agency to arrest Dutch when he goes to rescue Arthur. However, Arthur manages to escape. And he manages to heal back at the camp.


	10. Chapter 10

About a month passes and Arthur finally is healed up, and then shaves his beard that began growing. And trimmed his hair.

"How you feeling?" Sarah Amber asked, approaching him. Wearing a long sleeve shirt and her camo hat. "Pretty good actually." Arthur Morgan replied.

"Good, cause.. Dutch wants you and me to meet with Bill, Sean and Micah at Rhodes, figured I should go two." Sarah said.

"Fine, just give me a minute." Arthur said, taking some of the weekly stew.

* * *

"There you two are." Micah said when Arthur and Sarah arrived.

"Yes, yes, so what's going on?" Arthur asked, and the gang began walking through the town. Bill Sarah holding Bolt action rifles. Sean holding a Double Barrel over one of his shoulders. Arthur has a Whinester rifle.

"It's Sheriff Grey, he asked to meet with us." Bill said.

"After the fields, are you crazy?!" Sarah cried out as quietly as she could.

"They don't know we had anything to do with that." Sean insisted.

"Yeah, they think it was Catherine. And Dutch said we were to keep on working with them until we find out where they're hiding that gold." Micah replied.

"Yeah, I know these Grey boys, and they..." Bill started but is interrupted,

"Wait, hold up." Arthur said, putting his hand in a stop motion, they all do so.

"Something don't feel right about this." Arthur said, noticing how the town was unusually silent and empty.

Sean laughs and turns to him from a few feet ahead.

"Something doesn't feel right, I could tell you tha-"

Out of fucking nowhere, Sean MacQuire is violently shot in the head, which makes Sarah scream in fright. Bill pushes her into cover, but for his efforts, he is shot in the kneecap and falls over.

"Everyone get down!" Arthur cried, ducking behind a tipped over stage wagon, the same one Sarah's behind. Micah pulls out Double action revolvers. Despite it all, Micah does prove to be a badass, he easily and effortlessly kills 4 Greys, including the sniper that got Sean in less than a minute, and then jumps behind the same cover.

"I can't believe you shot me, you bastards!" Bill cried angrily.

"Are you okay!?" Arthur cried.

"I'm fine!" Bill cried annoyed.

"They killed Sean! The bastards!" Sarah cried angrily, firing off the modern pistol she no longer has to hide. Unwittingly quoting South Park, which might make the line funnier than intended.

* * *

The gunfight leads Sarah, Micah and Arthur into hiding in a now empty saloon. But the wounded Bill is nowhere to be seen.

"How the fuck did you not think this was a trap Micah!" Sarah cried angrily, firing her Bolt rifle from a window killing some of the enemies on the roof.

"Watch the temper little lady." Micah teased.

"My friend is dead, no I will not!"

"And where the fuck is Bill!" Arthur cried, firing his Whinester from another window.

"Who needs him." Micah said running back outside, killing the remaining men himself, except the last one which Arthur shoots clean in the head.

"That's all of them." Sarah said, reloading his Bolt Action.

"Not all." Micah said.

"Sheriff Grey." Arthur said dryly.

* * *

"Sheriff Grey! You gotta get a hold of this town! It's going to hell!" Micah cried, as the three approached the Sheriff's office. Bodies everywhere.

Sheriff Leigh Grey (from inside his building): Who you think you are!? Some dumb trash from God knows where.. So dumb to think we don't know what you've been doing! This is the Grey's town, always had been, always will be!

"Only Grey's we see left. Are you!" Sarah cried.

Sheriff Grey: Want us to come out!? We're coming out!

Sheriff and his 3 remaining men hop out. Leigh Grey reveals to have Bill hostage.

"Put down your guns!" Leigh cried.

"Don't do it!" Bill cried, seemingly willing to die.

"You know we can't do that, you put the gun down Sheriff!" Sarah cried.

"I'll blow his brains out-"

Suddenly Arthur kills Sheriff Grey in deadeye. Micah kills two in a row, Sarah kills the last one with her Bolt Action rifle.

"Shit!" Bill cried in disbelief.

* * *

"He was a good kid." Sarah said, kneeling down to the dead Sean, closing his eyes. But also taking the money from his wallet. She figured, might as well. He won't be needing it.

"Well how the hell was I to know." Bill insisted.

"Let me think, they set us up once before. They didn't like us, we destroyed their fields, shall I go on!?"

"Be easy Morgan. He was out finding a lead the same as you. I've been with you, what, 7 months now? And all you ever do is complain, except when it's your goddamn fault." Micah replied.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You don't give a fuck about anyone but yoursel-"

"Arthur, Micah, please.. Can we not right now." Sarah said quietly.

"Fine.. Bill takes the boy, buries him somewhere.. Micah. Best you and I don't speak for a while." Arthur said.

"Whatever you say, tough guy." Micah chuckled. Picking up Sean's dropped double barrel and putting it on Micah's horse in case he ever needs it.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that same evening, Sarah is seen holding a crying Karen, who's known as an alcoholic, not much different than Dashlene Lucia truthfully.

"Sean would've wanted you moving on girl." Sarah insisted, rubbing her back.

"But why!? Why him!"

"Sean was unlucky, could have happened to anyone.. Just wish it was Micah." Sarah told her. Karen continues to cry and then stands up, heading to the container of whiskey's despite Sarah's best efforts to comfort her.

"Somebody's coming!" Lenny cries out to the camp, cocking his Repeater Carbine and Sarah bursts up ready to fight. But out comes Carly Townley. "Wait, hold fire." Sarah said, making Lenny Summers lower his gun.

"That's that bitch from the device you had!" Micah Bell cried. "She's from your time?" Dutch asked.

"Yes, I'm from the future." Carly said, having overheard and stepped into the camp, as Sarah declared her as friendly.

"What's your proof?" Asked a unconvinced Arthur.

Carly shows off an AK47 she managed to sneak with her into the portal. As well as her Combat Pistol. This was good enough for Arthur. Sensing the coast was clear. It's revealed Michael also came. Admitting to Dutch he wanted to meet with him, being a big fan of all the stories about Dutch Van Der Linde.

Dutch, being quite vain truthfully, takes to the opportunity to promise Michael plenty of stories. But before the reunion can continue a crying Abigail Rogers runs over. Revealing little Jack Marston was kidnapped in the night by Catherine Braithweights men. So Dutch leads a full assault with every combat efficient member, but leaves Micah, Kieren, Karen, Sadie, Javier, and Bill to watch the camp. As well as protect the non action members.


	12. Chapter 12

Dutch takes a large portion of the gang, as well as Michael and Carly, and the group march towards Catherine Braitweights large mansion.

"Who steals a god damn boy." Dutch said angrily.

"Get out here! You sons of bitches!" Dutch yells loudly.

"The hell do you guys want?" asked a lead guard.

"We've come for the boy, must of known we would." Dutch said.

"Shouldn't have messed with our business." The guard said snobbishly.

"Give him back, you messed up assholes!" Carly replied angrily.

"That's not the way you deal with these things. That is a young boy." Sarah said from the back.

"Fuck you." The guard said, as more men come out of the building, armed to the teeth.

"... If you ain't gonna be civilized about this." Dutch said, and pulled out one of his revolvers shooting the guard dead, which began a large gunfight, to the surprise of nobody on either side.

Michael and Carly managed to take AK47's with them despite the timeline. Which shortens the first wave of the battle. And Arthur shoots the lock off the front door and they go inside. Arthur looks through each room, shooting any Braitweight he sees. Sarah, Javier, Lenny and Charles watch outside.

* * *

From the upper level, Dutch and Hosea find a boarded up room, they tell John, Arthur, Carly and Michael to go around, but before can, reinforcements arrive and the 4 shoot from the balcony. Making short work of them between the 4 of them. John, Arthur and Michael all having been playable characters so are as good as you'd expect. Carly not too bad either, just less so.

Once clear Michael and Arthur burst into a bordered up room, and Arthur shoots both Catherine's asshole sons in deadeye, and Michael finds Catherine hiding in a closet. He brings her to Dutch who interrogates her for Jack's location which she refuses to give. Enraged and in papawolf mode, Dutch orders the gang to burn down the house and he drags her outside. Only then does she reveal that she sold Jack to the notorious crime lord Angelo Bronte in Saint Denis. The gang leave, and Catherine runs back into the burning mansion and dies.

Her death could be sad, but it's really not. Catherine is shown to have no redeeming factors about her. In fact, if you wander around her mansion before this battle, you could find she locked up one of her children for being mentally unwell.

Different time man.. Different times.

* * *

Dutch and them decide to move again. But before they do, Milton and Ross show up.

Milton offers Dutch a chance to surrender in exchange for the other gang members to move far away and be granted amnesty. Dutch originally pretends to comply, but the gang all draw their weapons. Flustered, Milton warns Dutch that he will be back with fifty men and that the gang should leave quickly. Milton also hints to be racist towards Lenny.. Which sadly was more common back than.

* * *

The gang went to the large house Sarah and Lenny found.

But first have to dispose of the few remaining Raiders. Which doesn't take long.

* * *

Dutch, Micahel, Arthur, and John track and find Antelo Bronto. Dutch attacks and threatens a guard at the front gate, demanding for them to be let in as they wish to speak to Bronte. Michael sarcastically asks "that the famish Dutch charm I hear of?" Dutch shrugs and doesn't reply.

The gates are opened and they approach the house, watched like hawks by Bronte's guards while held at gunpoint. Dutch asks Bronte why he kidnapped Jack, resulting in a short argument between the two. Eventually, Bronte reveals his tough demeanor to be an act and he starts laughing and instead starts treating Dutch like an old friend and makes a deal in exchange for Jack. He asks Michae, Arthur, and John to travel to the Saint Denis cemetery to rid it of grave robbers, in return for having Jack back. The three do so, and when they return, Dutch is found outside the house with Jack at his side.

As they return to the camp, Jack informs the group on how kind Bronte was to him, even referring to him as "Papa Bronte". He talks of how he had his own room with a big box of toys, had baths every night, ate spaghetti and learned the Italian words for "horse" and "slipper".

Bronte also invites Dutch and some of his gang to a party at the Mayor Henri Lemieux's residence. Dutch accepts, bringing Arthur, Bill and Hosea. Bronte tells Dutch about the trolley station, giving him his blessing to rob it. He also subtly mocks Dutch, much to the latter's dismay _(though Dutch holds his tongue)_. While also being openly racist to everyone else.

* * *

Meanwhile Kieren tries to ask out Carly this time when taking her fishing trip. Carly is of course nicer in her rejection than Sarah.

On the way back, Kieren pushes Carly into some bushes and he sees Colm O'Driscoll coming and they end up kidnapping him. Carly promised herself to go rescue him later.


	13. Chapter 13

_Another week passes, nothing really happens though that time, just Carly buying herself a horse and hunting with some of the others. As usual Pearson makes this into stew. Which is something Carly, Sarah, and Michael have grown to get used to. Though Sarah often buys canned beans or pineapples from the local store. Change it up._

_However, by Saturday or Sunday, Carly reluctantly accompanies Micah Bell in a stagecoach robbery. Carly does as he says and plants a bomb and triggers it over the wagon killing the drivers._

_However to Carly's horror, a little kid crawls out of. Carly goes over to hug him but Micah, showing his lack of standards and empathy, suddenly shoots him dead much to her horror, Micah calmly says "no witnesses' ' and tells her to open the lock box which fell out of the stagecoach. But instead Carly socks Micah in the face, and starts storming off. Restraining the urge to kill him purely for Dutch._

_"Oh come on, the money, don't you want the money?" Micah said, picking himself back up, feeling his jaw._

_"I'm heading to a hotel.. I don't wanna be in the same place as you." Carly said in tranquil fury and rode off in a new horse she bought._

_"Her loss." Micah said, shooting the lock off the lock box, taking the money inside._

* * *

2 days later, Carly had returned to the camp/house and was found fast asleep on the couch that had to be her bed during her stay. Sense Carly and Michael were new, they kinda had the raw deal in terms of sleeping arrangements. Both knew there was no point complaining, as it was just the way it was.

Carly still had it better than her father though, who had to sleep on the ground with Uncle. But Michael had learned to be less negative about these things. And he doesn't sleep most of the time anyway. About the only thing he shares with Micah, who never sleeps, making Micah a great night guard. Which Dutch considers important.. And he's probably right.

Sarah had a far better deal as she was there far longer, and she actually was given her own hammock in return for being a good sport about having to bunk with Adler for both of the other campsites. Ironically they were both far better camps than this one could be considered.

* * *

The next morning Micah needed to speak with Carly but sees her still fast asleep, instead of simply nudging her awake, Micah pours hot coffee on her chest, screaming she angrily throws a punch at him, but Micah dodges her.

"Oh good you're up." Micah said smugly.

Carly flips him the bird, and changes her shirt after Micah ruined her current one.

"Anyway, Sadie mentioned your mother. Correct?"

"Why do you care?" Carly asked suspiciously.

"Well, if you start having kids here, I might get my ass thrown out.. We can't have that can we?" Micah said.

"I hope they do." Carly said dryly, and goes upstairs to find Dutch, Micah groans and grabs a bottle of beer.

* * *

Dutch is seen up on the balcony with Michael and Arthur.

"The bank.. I think we can pull it off." Dutch said.

"Fine, but just the 3 of us." Arthur said.

"Not Micah?" Dutch asked.

"That depends if you want a massacre or a payday." Arthur replied. Dutch chuckled, "very funny" he said. Suddenly Carly comes over, asking if Kieren has been seen or if anyone came looking for him.

"He'll show up... What is that?" Dutch said seeing someone ride up. Suddenly MaryBeth screams saying "It's Kieren!"

"NO!" Carly cried, Michael holds her back, cause at closer look he's seen carrying his own severed head on his lap. With the eyes gouged out. And knowing Colm O'Driscoll, the eyes probably went first.

"Well.. Guess we found him." Arthur said, deadpan.

Suddenly gunfire sprung all over, Arthur ducks down while grabbing his rifle. "Everyone get down, O'Driscoll boys are coming!" Dutch shouts,

* * *

Eventually Dutch orders Arthur, Carly and Michael to head downstairs and join the others. Carly grabs her AK47 from one of the walls, so does Michael. They join the others outside, including Sarah.

Jack and the other non fighters flee eventually the others retreat inside two, blocking the door.

"Sure is interesting that as soon as Carly comes back, so does the O'Drisc-"

"Shut up Micah!" Carly cried angrily, throwing a book at him. Micah becomes angry in return and shoots one of his revolvers at her, barely missing her head.

Carly: WHAT THE FUCK!?

Micah: Shut it whor-

"Hey, is everyone accounted for!?" Arhur cried, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, I think." John Marston replied.

Suddenly there's a scream from outside.

"SADIE!" Sarah Amber screamed and grabbed Carly's AK47. "Hey!" Carly cried, but Sarah doesn't respond, just leaps out a window.

"Amber!" Carly cried, Charles Smith gently held her back. Being one of the nicest people of the gang.

"Hey! Hey come back!" Arthur Morgan cried, chasing after her with his Winchester rifle in hand.

Carly pulls out her pistol, shooting at some of the O'Driscoll from one of the windows. Mostly blind firing, probably a distraction.

* * *

Sarah and Arthur find Sadie surrounded by 3 O'Driscoll. Only for Sadie to quickly overpower them. Slitting the throats of the first 2, and repeatedly stabbing the one that had her pinned to a wall.

"Why didn't you get inside!?" Arthur cried.

"And miss this?" Sadie said, grabbing a Repeater Carbine off one of the bodies and suddenly running further into battle. Seeming to enjoy this_ a little too much._

Arthur and Sarah cover her. Arthur manages to shoot a bunch of O'Driscolls coming from boats. Sadie continues being a blood knight, having sadistic joy in killing O'Driscoll.

Eventually the others run back outside. Overwhelming the O'Driscolls and they retreat.

"Cowards!" Dutch cried.

"Everyone alright?" He asked.

"Everyone but Kieren here." Hosea said, leaning over the decapitated corpse.

"Poor kid.. Bill, John, go bury himself close, but not too close. The rest of you, let's get this place cleaned up, burn the bodies if you need too." Dutch said.

"Agreed, not like their worth burying." Sadie said quietly.

* * *

After eating some canned pineapples she admittedly stole from Sarah Amber's camp area while Sarah herself was inside the house helping to clean up some of the damage, Carly asks MaryBeth how she's holding up, as MaryBeth was close to Kieren Duffy.

"Not good.. We keep losing people. And he was such a good person." MaryBeth replied.

"I agree.. I should have been a bit nicer to him." Carly replied back.


	14. Chapter 14

A few days later, Arthur Morgan meets Michael and Dutch at Saint Denis, and Dutch goes through with the bank heist that Angelo Bronte suggested towards them _(subtly insulting them when he did so)_.

The 3 have bandanas on, as was traditional for the time. However, the 3 discover the place has nothing in terms of money. And the law comes all too fast, and with an army, Dutch realizes Angelo set them up which angers him.

They steal a bus to try and escape but it eventually crashes. Dutch bangs his head from this, which many theroizes was the beginning of his slow fall from sanity. And that Dutch is mentally unwell, which still makes Micah pretending to be Dutch's friend in order to manipulate him, all that worse in comparison.

* * *

After a long battle the 3 escape, but with no money for their efforts.

* * *

Angered by the betrayal Dutch takes Michael and Arthur to a new friend of his, who knows a way to Angelo's house through an alligator swamp. Michael doesn't like the idea of going for revenge, saying it's unlike Dutch. But Dutch goes into an angry rant about feeling like everyone is always questioning him, and that if he and Carly want to leave back to Los Santos then nobodys forcing him to stay. Michael says he can't until they fix the portal or whatever. Dutch doesn't have much of a reply.

* * *

The 3 sneak into Angelo's house and kill all the cops and Dutch plans to hold Angelo for ransom. But on the way through the swamp, Angelo insults Dutch and says he's just some outlaw. Dutch says Angelo is just some dog belonging to Milton.

Out of nowhere, Dutch violently drowns Angelo Bronte in the swamp during the same ride back. Which is considered as a very disturbing moment, as up until that point Dutch had been mostly seen as a very calm and kind natured man. Even worse, he then tosses Angelo's body to a nearby alligator, who doesn't think twice about eating it.

Michael: Jesus man. What part of your philosophy books cover, feeding a feller, to a goddamn alligator, Dutch?!

Dutch: The part that covers, weakness... That part.


	15. Chapter 15

Timeskip.

Dutch and Hosea plan a big robbery at Saint Denis after Dutch killed Bronte. Carly rides with Hosea up ahead, the two make a distraction explosion.

The others jump into the bank and all goes according to plan. However, before Arthur can crack the safe, suddenly Agent Milton calls out to Dutch from outside, revealing to have captured Carly and Hosea.

Dutch, being Dutch, tries to reason with Milton. "My friend, this is America, there is always a deal to be made!"

"I've given you enough chances. No more." Milton said and pushed Hosea towards the bank. Probably a little confused, Hosea takes a few steps, and turns back to Milton. Who suddenly shoots Hosea in the heart, and he falls down onto the road. Everyone in the bank has horrified and heartbroken reactions. Dutch's reaction in particular is truly heartbreaking, I imagine they were something of childhood friends. And for a moment he becomes uncharacteristically quiet and speechless, and half whispers, "Hosea..."

"Alright, your next." Milton said, motioning to Carly who's held by two corrupt cops. Carly, in response, angrily kicks Milton between the legs knocking him over. Suddenly a rain of bullets emerge from inside the bank. Dutch and the others were enraged, and began a gunfight. Even Michael, who barely knew the guy felt the need to avenge Hosea. The two holding her drop her by instinct, one of them killed in the crossfire.

"DIE, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Arthur shouts angrily.

Carly manages to flee into the bank during the chaos, barely noticed by the corrupt cops firing at Dutch's crew. Sarah Amber pulls her inside. Though the 'other Sadie' wasn't there. Was back at the camp. She hands Carly a Repeater Carbine as Sarah was using the AK47 Carly brought with her. Carly runs to a window, joining the gunfight, and manages to get a few of them herself, Sadie going to the opposite of the same window. Michael also uses the AK47 he brought, despite it obviously giving timeline confusions. But hey his modern clothes will do that two. As like the girls.

"Hosea! They killed Hosea!" Carly cried.

"God damn it! I knew this was a bad idea!" John Marston cried, firing a Whinester rifle.

"Shut up Marston!" Micah groaned, reloading his duel revolvers.

* * *

Eventually Arthur blows open the back of the bank, and he begins shooting from the roof. By the time the others catchup, Dutch reveals John fell behind and got arrested.

Sarah and Lenny scout ahead, but some lawmen find them and kill Lenny. Which saddens Sarah as Lenny was always like a little brother to her. But Dutch says to leave him there, they have to keep moving.

* * *

The next day, Charles and Sarah lead off the remaining lawmen, Dutch, Arthur, Bill, Javier, Michael and Carly sneak onto a boat.

But due to a storm, the boat sinks, and they end up stranded on the Island of Guarma.

Arthur wakes up alone, on a beach. The TB now begins to take effect as he looks a lot worse than he normally does, but he reunites with the others.

But due to the Bad to Worse nature of RDR, the crew get imprisoned by the corrupt local army. Dutch says they were just passing when the boat crashed, and gives everyone fake names as their real ones are too dangerous. Carly gave the name "Katie Rivers", which made her chuckle to herself.

The leader of the team remains unconvinced though, and says they aren't going anywhere till they get his boss. General Alberto Fusar.

* * *

Along the way, the team gets caught up in a battle between their new captures and local rebels, Arthur manages to free himself and join in the fight. And the team joins the rebels, though Javier falls behind and is captured by approaching army reinforcements. Dutch promises to return for him.

The leader of the rebel, Hercule Fontaine, leads Dutch's team to a gun stach and the group help fight off the second wave, and drive away the corrupt army.

Dutch and then are taken to a camp to rest up. Dutch said if the rebels help them save Javier and get the hell out of here, he'll try to support them in return. The leader agrees. They also give their real names to Herucle.

"Are you sure we can trust him Dutch?" Carly asked.

"What choice do we have." Dutch replied.

* * *

**I should ask Balor which characters she'd probably use in a crossover.. By this point these stories are more just made for her and myself.. **

**Micah certanly has the oppunity to one of her darkest and scariest villains, considering all his loyalty, his love for his friends, it's all just attempts to manipulate Dutch, he doesn't actually care about _any of them_.. **

**Carly herself seemed to hate him in less than a week. Which is kinda impressive.. **


	16. Chapter 16

After Dutch asked her and Arthur to look for Hercules missing men, Carly ends up shot with a dart when examining a dead parachuter.

Next thing Carly knew, she awakened tied up to a chair, barely remembering how she got there, it all happened so quickly. Making things worse, a large man punches her as he tries interrogating her. The whole gender thing doesn't really matter as much in my stories.. Plus my stories normally portray her in her early 20's.. It's suggested she already had Sachi, so probably much older here actually.

Carly gives him her fake name, Katy Holmes, but the interrogator doesn't buy it, apparently it's the name of another employee of the corrupt army of the Island. He instead interrogates a friend of Hercule the group met earlier, who was also now captured, both speaking the native language so Carly doesn't understand it, though the interrogator pointed at her and she heard him give a question, she made it out as 'who is that!?'

The two seemed to be going in cycles and that angered the interrogator and he punched Hercule's friend before he went back to Carly, pulling a small gun. Carly gulped, normally guns don't faze her. But this time she was left tied up with no escape.

"You.. Die." He said in broken english, when suddenly a combat knife with thrown into his side head and falls down dead. Arthur Morgan steps out of the forest, grabbing back the knife. It was his only one afterall.

"You good Carly?" Arthur Morgan asked, cutting her loose from the chair.

"Yes thanks." Carly said, hoping off and untying Hercules friend, who ends up leading them to the other prisoners. Once freeing them though, it results in a small gunfight. Carly grabbing a Repeater Carbine, as does Arthur. There's a whole row of them all stacked up.

* * *

After winning the gunfight and freeing the hostages, Carly and Arthur find Dutch and Michael inside a cave. Bill and Micah stay behind, watching the camp Hercule gave them.

Dutch and Michael call out a creepy old woman they found, who barely speaks english, and is clearly less than friendly. But hey, desperate times. Enough that Dutch had to give all the bank money he had left just so she'll lead them though the cave. So in the end, the bank job was kinda pointless.. Poor Hosea and Lenny.

"What now Dutch?" Carly asked worriedly.

"We do what our two groups have always done. We survive. Get that boat. Get back to the rest of our family." Dutch explained, leading the others with a torch. He and Michael have the only ones so the other two have to stick close.

"We found the prisoners.. Beaten, tied…"

"Poor bastards." Dutch replied.

"No, that was me." Carly said, deadpan.

"Well.. Least you're alive." Dutch replied, unsure what else to say.

Eventually the creepy old woman shows them a letter to get out. Dutch gives his torch to Carly to go up first. But the woman demands more money.

"You took it all." Dutch said, deadpan.

The woman draws a knife to his throat. "You pay. You pay now!"

Without warning, or much emotion, Dutch shoves her back head onto the latter, and begins strangling her. Which unnerves Arthur, and Dutch throws down the corpse.

"What was that!?" Arthur cried.

"You saw what happened." Dutch replied.

"You keep killing people Dutch.. I don't like it." Arthur said. Dutch stops and faces him.

"I'm just trying to make sure all of us survive.. Now come on." Dutch said, and climbs up the latter.

"Come on." Michael said, going up second. He managed to find a Bolt Action Rifle, probably from the battle from Hercule helping them escape the chain gang.

* * *

The team find Javier being literally dragged by a mule as and Fussar his men taunt him.

Dutch orders the others to help him blow up one of the buildings which succeeds as a good distraction, and they save Javier, bringing him back. Though not without several other battles.. In fact the whole sequence is one long battle. Not sure why it's even involved honestly, it's barely brought up afterwards, and adds nothing to the story.. But hey, it's a fun side quest.

When they get back, Micah gives the closest he can to sympathy for Carly over her interrogation. But Carly still ended up just ignoring him.

This is short lived regardless, as more of Fussar's men arrive, even bringing a war ship, and a very large battle endures.

After the group fight past 3 or 4 large waves of enemies, Arthur ends up destroying the boat with a cannon. Winning the day.


	17. Chapter 17

So I'll skip past the Gurma part, it doesn't add much to the overall story.

Long story short, they kill Fussar and Huculer does indeed get a boat for them. And they return to America, but the others have already moved camp, though Sadie Adler leaves them a note at the swamp house, giving hints to their new location.

So they follow it to a small camp and reunite with everyone. MaryBeth, one of the non action members, hugs Carly. Carly hugs her back, it feels quite nice actually.

Sometime later, Micah Bell and Javier Escuella arrive two. later followed by Dutch, exciting the rest of the gang that Dutch is alive. Abigail immediately tells Dutch that John Marston had been arrested and sentenced to hang. Though also tells him that they stole the bodies of Hosea and Lenny from the morgue and buried them, while Strauss says that it is mostly due to Sadie and Sarah that the rest of the gang managed to survive the ordeal.

Finally, Bill Williamson enters with evident frustration, saying how he asked everywhere where to find the gang til he finally had some answers. Almost immediately afterwards, the reunion is cut short as the Pinkertons descend upon the camp, with Agent Milton telling the gang to surrender.

"Asked everyone you could huh Bill?" Micah mocked. Who doesn't reply.

"God damn it Bill." Carly added in.

"Shut up." He growled, but suddenly a Gatling Gun fired at the cabin at Milton's orders. Despite the fact Jack was in there two. Showing he has very little standards. Carly reaches for a nearby rifle but can't reach it safely enough as bullets are flying all over, destroying the cabin.

Sometime later, Micah Bell and Javier Escuella arrive off screen, followed by Dutch, shocking the rest of the gang, with Abigail immediately telling him that John had been arrested and sentenced to hang. She also tells him that they stole the bodies of Hosea and Lenny from the morgue and buried them, while Strauss says that it is mostly due to Sadie that the rest of the gang managed to survive the ordeal. Finally, Bill Williamson enters with evident frustration, saying how he asked everywhere where to find the gang.

Sadie crawls out the back exit, telling Arthur to follow her, saying that there is a trapdoor somewhere that they can use to flank the Pinkertons. The pair do so, and begin a counterattack on the Pinkertons, who set fire to the village. During the fighting, Bill and Michael leap out to help Arthur and Sadie fend off the attack, while Arthur eventually mans the machine gun, swirling it around and gunning down the Pinkerton attackers, eventually causing a Pinkerton retreat.

Afterwards, Dutch thanks Arthur for his help in fending off the attack and expresses concern over Arthur's coughing, while the latter dismisses it as nothing, though Carly is less convinced.

Abigail reminds Dutch that John is in prison, only to get a flustered response from Dutch, who says that it isn't the right time. Realizing that Dutch don't want to help, Abigail turns to Arthur and Sadie, begging them to rescue John instead. The pair agree, and Sadie asks Arthur to meet her in Saint Denis in the near future. Carly and Sarah join along. Though Michael stays with Dutch, still having faith in him. As where Carly seems more questioning of him.

* * *

The following day Dutch realizes that the gang needs to move before Milton returns. Michael and Charles Smith ride to Roanoke Ridge and eventually arrive at Beaver Hollow Charles saying it's a good spot but first have to clear it of a terrifying group known as MURFEE GANG.

After stealthily dispatching members of the Murfree gang who are outside the cave, The two then deal with those in the cave. After a large battle, they find a girl named Meredith who had been captured and abused by the Murfrees, Michael takes her back to her home in Annesburg while Charles goes back to the others to let them know where the new camp is.

* * *

As the gang are setting up the new camp, Uncle returns with a drunk Molly O'Shea (Dutch's girlfriend). Molly begins to rant about Dutch ignoring her, stating that she loved him, and sarcastically calling him "the Lord God almighty".

Molly then proceeds to tell everybody that she informed the Pinkertons about the gang's planned bank heist in Saint Denis. And was acting as a narc.

Enraged, Dutch immediately pulls out his revolver calling her a traitor, but Michael attempts to stop him by claiming that she is a "fool" who isn't worth his time, but angrily tells Michael that as a rule, all tractors are to be shot. Michael still attempts to calm him. But before any more can be said, Susan Grimshaw shoots Molly in the stomach with a shotgun, stating "she knew the rules", and subsequently ordering Pearson and Bill Williamson to burn the body. Michael has nothing to say. Neither does Micah of all people.

Though it should be noted Susan didn't enjoy shooting her. But believed it was for the good of everyone.

Arthur and them are later told of it when they return.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur and Carly arrive at Saint Denise, the two Sadie's already to meet them.

However, Arthur starts coughing violently and dismisses Carly's concern for him saying it's nothing. But then he suddenly passes out.

Carly of course drags him off the road and to a doctor. They are greeted by a spooked receptionist who calls on Doctor Joseph R. Barnes who brings him to his surgery room.

Before he starts examining him, he asks for a payment, though trying to defend this by saying he family and all that. Carly ends up the one paying him.

After an examination of his ear, breathing and mouth, Arthur is given the diagnosis of tuberculosis. Upon hearing the bad news Arthur expresses disbelief and a look of horror, and the Doctor tells him that he is very sick and that Tuberculosis is a progressive disease, and Arthur should go somewhere warm and try to relax. Arthur dismess's Carly's suggestion of going with her to Los Santos, or even to try taking things any easier, as he feels protecting the gang is more important than his own health and safety.

Before leaving, Dr. Barnes injects a syringe with steroids into Arthur's arm in order to give him "a little bit more energy" for the day. Depending on the honor rating that Arthur has, he will see a Deer/Buck or a Coyote/Wolf after wandering around in Saint Denis for a while.

* * *

Arthur and Carly join the other two. Sarah mentions Arthur looks pale. But he dismisses her concern, acting like nothing is wrong as immediately brings the conversation back to how they're rescuing John. Carly struggles not to tell them.


	18. Chapter 18

_The day before, Arthur goes to Doyle's Tavern in Saint Denis to meet Sadie Adler in a solo part of the mission, not including the other Carly and Sadie "niece:", who were left to watch over the hotel room they got in one of the towns. _

_Sadie tells Arthur about her plan - using a hot air balloon, to scout the prison from above to make sure John is actually still there. The hot air balloon owner, Arturo Bullard, says that Sadie can't go, citing that flying messes with a woman's "vapors". Sadie just laughs this off. _

_Arthur gets into the balloon and is put in charge of controlling it. Eventually, he reaches the penitentiary, and in the field to the east, Arthur spots a prisoner he confirms as John. Immediately afterwards, the guards begin shooting at the balloon, and Arthur flies away, out of the guards' reach._

_On the way back, Arturo Bullard sees Sadie on horseback, getting chased by a gang of O'Driscolls. A rival gang who Sadie has a personal vendetta against after they killed her husband and possibly raped her. Arthur gets angry as was only supposed to return to Carly, and that he only left her an hour ago. He gives Bullard control over the balloon while he begins shooting at the O'Driscolls, in an attempt to save Sadie. At some point during the skirmish, Bullard gets hit, and he falls off the balloon and dies. Saddening Arthur, as he was starting to like the guy._

_After this, Arthur manages to bring Sadie onto the balloon. But they crash._

_Both Arthur and Sadie emerge fairly unscathed from the crash, but they are ambushed when the O'Driscoll crew find them._

_After the O'Driscolls have been eliminated, Arthur reprimands Sadie for recklessly and unnecessarily pursuing O'Driscolls instead of simply checking on the others, which got Arturo killed and endangered herself and Arthur. In response, Sadie changes the subject and asks Arthur whether he saw John, to which Arthur confirms that he did see John. Sadie tells Arthur something else: Colm O'Driscoll has been captured and sentenced to hang. While Arthur is initially dismissive, saying that he had escaped the previous two times, Sadie tells him that she intends to make sure that he doesn't escape this time._


	19. Chapter 19

Arthur, Carly and Sarah Amber arrive at Copperhead Landing, Adler already there. But so is Abigail. Abigail insists that Sadie and Arthur let her come with them to rescue John. Sadie tells her that she cannot come with them, Arthur seconds this. Abigail eventually agrees to stay behind.

* * *

After successfully rescuing John. Him, Arthur and the girls fight their way to the boat and eventually escape the island. On the way back to camp, Arthur informs John what had happened in his absence, and that Dutch did not want him to be rescued. And Dutch is becoming unstable

* * *

After arriving at the camp, Dutch is not pleased to see John. Dutch claims he had a plan, and says the law will now be on all of them, to hang them all, instead of just John. Micah shakes his head in smug disapproval. Carly avoids slapping him so as not to anger Dutch.

* * *

**orginally I was gonna langthen this part.. but decided against it.. **


	20. Chapter 20

The mentally unwell Dutch Van Der Linde, doubts Arthur's loyalty after Arthur, Sadie, Carly, and Sarah openly disobeyed him by liberating John earlier than planned. Michael Townley, the only one of Carly's group to still have faith and love for Dutch's leadership _(mostly because Michael used to hear stories about Dutch, and is somewhat of a fanboy)_, becomes the new lieutenant, replacing Arthur. But so does Micah Bell, which worries Carly. She knows Micah's type. He's just using Dutch.

Arthur becomes concerned that Dutch is no longer the man that raised Arthur. He changed. Dutch had openly murdered Cornwall when telling Arthur he just wanted to negotiate. After being diagnosed with tuberculosis. Arthur reflects on his actions and how to protect the gang following his death, telling John to run away with Abigail and Jack and openly defying Dutch by going against several of Dutch's plans. Carly helps despite his pleas that she shouldn't be involved. She replies she hopes to anger Micah more than she already had, by merely existing.

As Dutch's mental state becomes worse. Several gang members become disenchanted and leave, while Dutch and Micah arrange one final heist of an Army payroll train. Arthur's faith in Dutch is shattered when he abandons Arthur to the Army, leaves John for dead, and refuses to rescue Abigail when she is taken. Michael again stays with Dutch, but mainly as he was in the dark about all that.

Though personally I find it questionable how much Dutch can be blamed. He's clearly unwell. And most of this is through Micah's manipulative nature. Especially for Abigail. As Micah was shown openly encouraging Dutch to just leave her behind, and only then did Dutch do so.

* * *

Arthur, Sadie, Sarah and Carly arrange to go rescue Abigail themselves.

Milton is the one holding her hostage.

Fighting through Milton's men, they slowly make their way to the house. Well, just Arthur does. The others get seperated in the fight. And Sadie Adler is captured as well.

Arthur manages to kill the guards inside and prepares to cut them loose, but Milton himself stops Arthur. Milton reveals that Micah Bell is a spy, feeding the Pinkertons with information ever since the gang came back from Guarma. Arthur grabs Milton's gun, but is unable to overpower him due to his Tuberculosis. Believing this, Arthur closes his eyes, embracing death. But suddenly there's another gunshot, and Milton is shot through the side of the head and falls dead. Arthur looks to the doorway where it came from, finding Carly holding her modern pistol. No longer needing to hide things like that, she's been using it for most gunfights.

"Asshole." Carly said quietly, referring to Milton. She pulls out a knife, freeing Abigail and Sadie.

* * *

They manage to bring Sadie and Abigail away. But Arthur wants to return to camp, but Carly and Sarah refuse to let him go alone.

"Besides, my dad's there." Carly insisted.

* * *

The team arrive back to Beaver Hollow camp, the few remaining are greeted by Micah impatiently telling them to pack faster as they have to move again.

The others arrive, Micah sarcastically says he missed them.

"Shut up, traitor!" Carly growled.

"Excuse me?" Asked Micah.

"Yeah. We spoke to Milton Dutch.. Appears Micah here is the traitor.. He sold us out." Carly said.

"That's a goddamn lie Townley. Dutch, that bitch is lying." Micah said.

"Hey, watch your mouth." Michael said, coming out of one of the tents.

"She never liked me, she's just trying to get me thrown out."

"No Micah. Milton told me himself." Arthur Morgan replied.

"And you believed him?" Micah asked smugly.

"It all makes perfect sense." Carly said, eyeing him.

"No, it damn well don't." Micah replied.

"Yes it DOES!" Carly cried, drawing her pistol, Micah drawing back, giving a stand off. Instinctively Sarah and Arthur draw too.

"Guys.. Lets calm down." Michael insisted.

"Dutch, do something!" Michael cried. Dutch does nothing. "Dutch, I sa-"

"Suddenly Micah shoots Michael in the stomach, and Michael falls over. Susan Grimshaw gets mad at Micah and draws a shotgun, joining Arthur.

Suddenly a wounded John Marston stumbles over. Yelling at Dutch for leaving him at the train, Dutch tries to explain he had no choice but John refuses to listen.

Suddenly Javier says Edgar Ross is coming with an army. Using this distraction, Micah shoots Grimshaw dead. And Dutch becomes hostile, drawing his guns and telling Arthur's team to get out or die. Bill and Javier join Dutch's team. "Bill, Javier, think, think for yourselves!" Arthur cried.

"He's using you Dutch!" Carly cried, not wanting to shoot him. Only Micah. But Dutch don't reply.

"She's lying Dutch, she's, lyying!" Micah cried.

"Shut up Mic-"

Suddenly there's gunfire. Ross's men had arrived. Arthur and them jump to cover. Sarah pulling over the wounded Michael. Dutch and the others flee away.

Micah (from distance): They're all yours Carly!

"Your dead Micah!" Carly cried, firing her gun at Pinkerton's. After defeating a few waves, Arthur leads them into the caves to try and escape.

* * *

**In the game it's Abigail that shot Milton.. She manages to free herself and grab a nearby revolver. Pretty good for a normally non action character.. **


	21. Chapter 21

The team fought their way through the caves. Arthur reveals to John that Micah is the rat, and that his family are safe at Copperhead Landing.

They all mount their horses and escape, pursued by Dutch and the others. But they still manage to escape.

* * *

John ends up being encouraged to leave while he still can. Arthur stays with others. Michael says he'll be able to get that portal to finally work in Beaver Hollow and runs ahead, bringing Sarah. Arthur and Carly stay to cover them.

However, when shooting at Ross's men with an AK47 she still has, Carly ends up tackled to the ground by Micah himself. Expressing anger that she tried to expose him and begins strangling her, she smashes a nearby rock onto his head, knocking him off her. She pulls out a knife and tries to stab him but he makes her stab it into herself and throws her down.

''That all you got cunt, was expecting more of a fight.'' Micah said smugly and pulls out one of his revolvers and prepares to shoot her when Arthur suddenly tackles Micah, launching them both off a edge, and they land painfully onto the rocks below.

''Hang on Morgan.'' Carly said to herself, grabbing the AK47 and trying to find a way down to them.

* * *

Micah and Arthur stumble to get up, and get into a lengthy fist fight, below them is a long drop.

By the end, both men are badly beaten, and Arthur, already half dead from the TB, crawls over to where Micah's revolver had landed. Micah, likely having a broken leg, stumbles towards Arthur, giving Arthur a little more time than he would have otherwise. But once Arthur reaches the gun, Dutch appears, stepping on the gun to prevent Arthur from grabbing it.

''It's over Arthur. It's over.'' Dutch said.

''Aww, Dutch, he's rat.. You know it. And I know it.'' Arthur said weakly.

''He's sick Dutch.. He's talking crazy.'' Micah said. Dutch doesn't reply but does seem to give a sharp glare to Micah, seemingly suspicious. And then looks back at Arthur.

''I gave you all I had Dutch.. I did.'' Arthur said weakly. Dutch are still silent. But his reaction to the line is actually quite heartbreaking. He tries to say something, but he just can't.

''Come Dutch.. We won.. We can still make it.'' Micah said, still trying to manipulate Dutch into thinking of their friends.

"_John_ made it. He's the only one. Rest of us... no.. But I tried. In the end.. I did."

Dutch again can't seem to come up with a reply. Even Micah, the scumbag that he is, is briefly taken aback by this statement.

Micah repeats his comment from above, encouraging Dutch to leave with him. But instead Dutch just wordlessly leaves. Abandoning Micah instead.

''Come on Dutch.. COME ONNN!''

Micah suddenly growls in anger. And despite being the good ending, he still grabs his revolver to execute Arthur, but aparn pointing it at Arthur, suddenly a gunshot hits Micah in the hand, knocking away the gun and he swears in agony and looks over to where it came from, only to be struck by a rain of bullets through the chest and stomach area, and he stumbles off the edge. His scream heard as he fell off the long drop, assumably to his death.

Micah's white hat is all that's left of him. But Arthur just throws it off the drop as well.

Carly throws down the AK47, encouraging Arthur to come to Los Santos as the 21st century has better medicines and more knowledge on TB. But he refuses, saying he's _dead already_ and tells her to just leave. Even denying her a hug when she attempts one. She reluctantly leaves, remembering she's in the past, she takes the modern AK47 with her.

Arthur crawls to the edge of the cliff and watches one last sunrise before succumbing to his illness, peacefully.


	22. Chapter 22

_Sarah was all the way back at the Horseshoe Overlook camp, which was where she first met the team. She finally got up off of Arthur's bed, which she was using to heal up after Micah shot her when he found her talking to Carly on a modern phone. ''Welcome back, English,'' Sean MacQuire said, stumbling a bit from being his usual drunk self, and giving his favorite catchphrase._

_''I missed you two buddy.'' Sarah chuckled. Sean burps and grabs more beers. ''Kinda early isn't it?'' Sara teased, checking the time to be 9am. Sean's reply is barely understandable and he stumbles away, badly singing some Irish song, drunkenly shouting most of it._

_Sarah lifts herself back up, carefully walking around the camp, getting more greetings from Lenny and Grimshaw, and later from Arthur who goes to see if she was better, as he had to use the Valentine hotel til she was better. 1 dollar a night, but was probably a lot of money back then. _

_Dutch is the next to meet Sarah, she tries to get him to kick out Micah, but Dutch remains naive to Micah's nature and says they just need to get to know each other._

_''No Dutch, he's evil.'' Sarah insists._

_''We're family, we're all gonna have to learn to get along. Least til we get you back home.'' Dutch explained._

_''Fine Dutch.. For you.'' Sarah groaned._

_''Family stays together with Amber. All of them.'' Dutch said._

* * *

Sarah was back at the 4th and final camp. She and Michael had escaped the Pinkerton's, but Carly got seperate, as did Arthur.

Everything seemed to finally sinked in for poor Amber. She felt at home with these people, with her anchestors. But than Sean was killed, which was bad enough. But so was Hosea later on, which hit her even more. Hosea Matthews was so fatherly to her, as if she were his own daughter. Didn't help that Lenny died shortly after.

Worse still, John and Sadie Adler were god knows where. Arthur she assumed was dead as well. And Dutch. Dutch was not the same man she met at Horseshoe Overlook.

She never felt so alone. Everything had finally fallen apart. But at least she was finally gonna get home. Michael had opened the portal and jumped in, but before Sarah could, she was shot in the shoulder and fell over. She turned over, to find Dutch holding one of his revolvers. For maybe the first time sense she knew him, Dutch was completely silent.

''Dutch.. I told you about Micah.. I warned you.'' She insisted, not even mad surprisingly. But he's still silent.

''Don't be like _him_ Dutch.. Come on.'' Sarah pleads.

Dutch again have no reply, though they have a complex face. Suddenly though, Carly appears, whacking Dutch with the AK47, leaving him unconscious. Probably uncharacteristic for her, but she wasn't sure who to trust anymore.

''Hurry Sadie, the portals closing.'' Carly pleads. Sarah nodes and the girls jump in. Dutch manages to get up, but only sees the portal close. He still remains silent. But so does Sarah Amber. Even when Carly says she killed Micah.


	23. Chapter 23

_Several days after Arthur and the girls rescued John, against Dutch's wishes, Sarah Amber is called to a small town to meet with Micah and Dutch, but Carly tags along. However, as Sarah approaches the house Dutch said to meet at, Micah bursts out of it, tackling her to a wall. ''Was, you, followed!?" Micah shouts. "No!" Sarah cried. "Was you followed!?" Micah repeats._

_"Get off!" Carly shouts, before suddenly punching Micah, making him fall a little and Carly helps up Amber. Micah just chuckles, saying "good punch"._

_"I don't know why Dutch trust you, Micah. You didn't care that Sean died. And you didn't care that Hosea and Lenny died." Sarah said._

_"Hosea was weak Amber.. And your friend here, all she does is complain (Carly flips him off).. She can fight, she can't think." Micah said, the third part being. a real in game quote of his._

_"Yeah, well you think I forgot about Strawberry.. How you had me shoot up a whole town, just to get back your guns!?.. And back at the swamp, Carly said you shot a child at the stagecoach job you and her did.. You think I don't know what you are?"_

_"I'm a survivor. That's all there is. Living and dying." Micah replied, moving back some of his long blonde hair. _

_"You're a pathetic excuse of a human being, you make Trevor better by comparison, and he's probably your ancestor" _

_Micah prepares to reply when Dutch arrive, telling them to stop fighting. _

_"Why are we here?" Sarah asked, stepping away from Micah. _

_"Cornwall is here." Dutch replied._

_"Why is Cornwall here?" Carly responded_

_"Who cares, we need to find him." Dutch said, Micah agreeing._

_"Dutch, please, we have enough problems without messing with Cornwall again." Sarah said._

_"Oh please, it's just a simple social call." Dutch said, as he and Micah chuckle and move up. Sarah is unconvinced, but Carly motions her to follow anyway. _

_"This new you Dutch.. I don't like it." Sarah replied nervously._

_"We both know Cornwall is gunning for us.. Plus those poor people at Gurma.. That's Cornwall's sugar.. The man is a problem." Dutch replied._

_"You're not the same man from Hangover, Dutch." Sarah replied._

_"We all change. Miss Caroline did." Dutch responded_

_"It's because of Micah, Dutch.. I've seen him. Breathing down her neck. Making you crazy" Sarah insisted. "I just followed orders, future lady, now shut your mouth." Micah snapped, Sarah rolled her eyes. _

_"And Miss Caroline grew up. Can't stop that." Carly responded, referring to her great grandmother._

* * *

_With the arrival of Cornwall's yacht imminent, the four take cover in the harbour._

_When Cornwall arrives, they see Agent Milton and Agent Ross debarking the vessel, with Cornwall scolding them for their lack of progress in finding Dutch and threatening to pull their funding. Micah is sent to follow Cornwall's secretary, who was ordered to send a telegram to New York. Milton and Ross leave, and Cornwall himself talks to a fellow cop, to complain about striking miners._

_Against Sarah's wishes, Dutch suddenly reveals his location, scolding Cornwall for his being a dirty coward, where at least Dutch 'admits' to being a thief._

_"What the hell do you want?" Cornwall snapped. The girls reluctantly get up from hiding, standing near Dutch. _

_"Simple.. You give me ten thousand dollars, your ship, and safe passage out of town. And I'll let you live." Dutch said smugly._

_Cornwall arrogantly laughs, saying "I'll do no such thing.''_

_"You sure? Good. I prefer it this way." Dutch said, suddenly shooting Cornwall in the heart killing him. The other cops immediately return fire, beginning a gun battle. Per the normal. _

_"DUTCH! WHAT THE FUCK!" Sarah cried, jumping into cover to get out her pistol, Carly grabs a revolver she found in an earlier mission. Likely in Guarma. _

_Dutch just laughs, and says "Problem solved!" _

_"No! No it's not!" Carly cried, shooting at some of the other cops on the boat, as they all were returning fire._

* * *

_The three manage to kill all the officers on the boat, but Pinkerton's show up. And the whole thing turns into a bloodbath. Them versus an entire town of cops. Just like in Valentine. Sarah manages to grab a Whinshester off a dead cop, making the battle easier for her. Same with Carly. Milton and Ross are somehow nowhere to be seen. Guess they left pretty fast, because there's no way Milton would miss a chance to try and kill Dutch. Considering his obsession of doing so._

* * *

_The three fight their way to a building. They see Micah knocking out Jansen, Cornwall's secretary, before continuing their escape. Carly gets mad at Micah, believing he talked Dutch into this, but Micah replies "I just follow orders Carly!" _

_Micah shoots dual revolvers killing 3 or 4 in a row. Carly, against her better judgement, ends up saving him from an enemy that sneaks behind Micah. Not that he ever noticed, and Carly never tells him for some reason. _

* * *

_After eventually escaping the town and riding into the forest, they finally lose their pursuers. "Some social call." Sarah sassed._

_"Don't play dumb, we both knew, Cornwall had to go." Micah said. _

_"Not in public like that, now we're in more trouble than ever." Carly groaned._

_"Relax, I got us the papers we needed.. Now we just need some dynamite. I might know how to get some.. One of you please come meet me in a couple of days." Micah explained. _

* * *

_Turns out to be Carly. And Micah himself ends up the one ride with her to Vanhorn, not Bill Willaimson, and Carly climbs up an abandoned lighthouse with a sniper rifle. _

_Micah plays drunk, and falls over in front of a stagecoach. The driver orders him to move, but there isn't any response. The driver then sends somebody else to physically move Micah off the road and, as they do, Micah shoots him and gets behind cover, and Carly begins shooting from afar. _

_Eventually they manage to commandeer the wagon by shooting all the men._

_ Micah compliments Carly for her shooting who, likewise, compliments him for his "drunk playing", a rare moment of them getting along. But even then, Carly still openly expresses her distrust of him._

* * *

''Come on Dutch.. COME ONNN!''

But instead Dutch just wordlessly leaves. Abandoning Micah instead.

Micah suddenly growls in anger. And despite being the good ending, he still grabs his revolver to execute Arthur, but aparn pointing it at Arthur, suddenly a gunshot hits Micah in the hand, knocking away the gun and he swears in agony and looks over to where it came from, only to be struck by a rain of bullets through the chest and stomach area, and he stumbles off the edge. His scream heard as he fell off the long drop, assumably to his death.

Micah's white hat is all that's left of him. But Arthur just throws it off the drop as well.

Carly throws down the AK47 before running over to Arthur.

* * *

When the 3 finally return to the 21 centery, Amber is unusually quite, her new friends had fallen apart, and some tried to kill her. She leaves to be alone. Carly not sure if she should follow, but before she can decide suddenly Johnny runs and hugs Carly, saying how worried he was. Even hugging Michael, who awkwardly pats him.

Later Carly sees Trevor, who is actually _confused_ by her saying she missed him and hugging him. He even asks Carly is she's feeling alright.

* * *

Meanwhile, Micah reveals to be dead from the fall. His body found by Dutch. This appears to be what made Dutch realize his mistake of trusting him. As once again, he wordlessly leaves, not even closing Micah's eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

I figured the only way to keep this story going is if Sarah Amber ended up going with John, and she be involved in the epilogue, was suppose to be Sarah Amber's story anyway.

So as Carly and Michael left to the portal, Sarah was still in the past, to the point it's now 1907. And she's amongst John and his family as they are riding to the town of Strawberry. Appearently John had killed man for trying to rob them, as him and Abby as Carly calls her are arguing about this. Sarah just keeping to herself.

Once arriving at Strawberry John takes Sarah with him to a general store, calling himself _Jim Milton, _Sarah is quick to catch on and calls herself _Karen Stevens _saying she works for him.

_Jim and Karen _manage to get work at a local ranch, doing manual label for small amounts of money, even for the time. But Abigail is just happy to have a normal life. Sarah mostly spends her time milking cows, and sometimes asking Abigail if they ever heard news about Sadie. Abigail saying she has no idea. John rakes cow crap with Jack [or _Lancerlot] _and building fences. Sometimes Sarah goes wth Abigail into town to get supplies. Despite woman rights being less common in the time, Sarah is never talked down too.. Mostly cause she would kick the person's ass XD.

This goes on for a few weeks, with nothing of note really happening, besides John almost giving himself away, teaching Jack to ride a horse, Sarah helping Abigail to read, and John taming a wild bull that got loose.

But one thing things change a local gang of thugs ride to the ranch. Lead by a man who's never given a name, so I'll call him Jeff. Jeff is seen haressing a rancher, when John comes in to intervene, and it leads to a fist fight, John quickly kicking Jeff's ass, til Abigail runs in and pulls them away from each other. Jeff admits John can fight, but hits on Abigail in a creepy way. And eventually rides off with his gang. Promising they're be back. Appearently he sounds like Steve Ogg, but I never heard it.

Afterwards, Abigail expresses visible and verbal agitation at John, since he promised her no more violence.


	25. Chapter 25

**The extended ending was always sometime mentioned but never fully used.. So this is my reason for using it.. Espically now that it's only this and Broken Family now, as the other one is deleted.. realized it was quite useless overall..**

* * *

The next day John is told by Abigail about a ranch called Beecher's Hope and her hope to buy it, but John angrily points out he has a price on his head, making a bank loan impossible, Abigail angrily says ''I know, anytime we try to settle down, you act like the big gunslinger.

Suddenly one of the rancher's come in and told Joghn to go to Strawberry to get supplies, and Abigail asks him to pick up a parcel for her. John leaves and takes Jack with him, Sarah stays behind with Abigail, sitting on the couch she uses, as all the beds were being used. She pulls out a ciggerate, already being a active smoker _before _ending up in the wild west.

* * *

While Jack stays in the wagon, John goes into the post office at Strawberry to get the parcels and deliveries for Pronghorn Ranch. John tries using his alias Jim Milton, but the parcel isn't in that name, so he uses his real name, and a nearby man notices and quickly leaves. Eventually, he gets the parcel under Abigail's name, and the deliveries.

* * *

After everything is loaded into the wagon, Jack starts driving the wagon back to the ranch. John, nervous over stating his real name, tells Jack to speed up as some men begin following them.

Eventually John tells Jack to him to stop, and makes him hide befind a log, as John grabs a Bolt Action rifle hidden on the wagon. Confronting the men

The leading man asks John if he killed a man in Roanoke Ridge some months before. John can either deni or confirm this, and it's revealed that the killed man was his brother. John claims the man's brother had tried to rob them, but the man doesn't believe it and they prepare to fire. John goe into deadeye, killing all three of them, and than goes back to Jack, telling him to not look behind, as he tries to change the subject, saying about Beecher's Hope, and states he thinks it might be a good idea to buy it.

* * *

Upon arriving, Abigail notices something wrong, and John reluctantly admits they were shot at. Abigail is horrified, mainly because Jack was endangered. John is less than comforting, still yet to become the true hero of the first game.

* * *

Worse yet, the following night a gunshot is heard from the ranch, waking everyone up, including Sarah, who grabs the Heavy Pistol she still had from the present timeline and runs out wordlessly. John grabs his shoes and against Abigail's wishes, he runs outside two. It's revealed certain parts of the ranch had caught fire.

Sure enough, Jeff did in fact return, or least some of his men did. John and Saeah fist fights a few of Jeff's men, Sarah deciding to save her bullets, espically cause the ranchers were scared enough.

Being against a stronger man, she knew couldn't fight fully fairly, so ends slaming him into a nearby pole after kicking him between the legs. John manages to win a 2 on 1 fight.

John convinces the ranchers to finish Jeff off once and for all, telling Sarah to wait for him outside, as he runs back inside the house, and opens a box of guns, grabbing two rifles for Sarah and himself, again ignoring Abigail's pleads, saying the same thing Dutch been saying for years ''I have no choice''.

He also grabs his and Sarah's hats, which were for also kept in the box.


End file.
